Vigilante
by Ninetales29
Summary: Pokemon Hunter J is in Kalos hunting down the three legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres, ans Zapdos for her client. A vigilante that everyone called him "The Flame" rises to defeat the Pokemon Hunter and set them free.
1. The Flame Enter

Hello people of fanfic i'm Ninetales29 and new to all this. Just trying to get used to how this web site works. This is my first fanfic story i'm am developing. I hope you give me a chance with me and my writing.

Thanks you for your time, please review and tell me what you think.

 _ **"Thoughts"**_

 ** _(Pokemon Speech)_**

Chapter 1: The Flame Enters

One day in the Kalos region is a beautiful site to see. So peaceful, and in the Santalune Forest. Until she arrived, the wanted criminal Hunter J. She landed in the forest looking for pokemon to sell. "Hmmm, he's around here somewhere." She kept searching until she came across tons of pokemon a Diggersby and a Bibaral. They are picking berries for the smaller pokemon. "Targets acquired," she said with a grin, "Salamance flamethrower." Her dragon type fired a giant flame heading toward Diggersby and Bibaral without noticing. They saw is too late and got burned really badly. They got up but the pain was unbearable and fell back down. She aimed her device at them. As it fired a burst of flames came out of nowhere and collided with the beam and the result was a giant smoke cloud. She growled in anger because she knew who it was. Walking out the smoke was a silhouette of a person. Then it walked out reveling to the pokemon hunter. He was 18 wearing a hoodie inside his coat, armor boots, pants, and with a bandana covering his nose to the bottom. Standing beside him was a female fire type Ninetales. "It's you again," hunter j said in a calm voice.

"Leave them alone J," he said with intimidation.

She was still calm, "Like I would listen to you and I'm not alone,"

Soon lots of her goons came out the bushes and surrounding him. Sending out their Golbats. This didn't scare him or his Nintales. He rapidly took out this Bo Staff and started to swing it and hit some of J's men. One of the men charged at him but to only to get hit twice. One in the abdomen and one in the face. Soon he was fighting off about ten maybe eleven of them.

"Golbat, supersonic!"

The bat pokemon obeyed and fired a high pitch wail toward them.

"Ninetales dodge and use psyshock!"

Ninetales looked back and nodded. She swiftly dodges the men as they get hit by their own Golbats. She jumps in the air and her eyes glow with psychic energy. The Golbats didn't feel anything until a blast of energy hit them. They all fell to the ground unconscious while she landed gracefully. The man finished up fighting off J's men. He looked at the field and saw that Hunter J was gone.

" _She must have sneaked out_ ," he thought.

He saw the ship in the air and flew off. Then it disappeared. He saw the injured pokemon laying down by a tree. He went over to then but was blocked off by the smaller pokemon. It was hard to tell his face expression hidden in the bandana. He put this Bo Staff away, took off his hood, and pull this bandana down. His face was much more clear. Short black hair, and brown eyes. He kneeled down to the pokemon.

"Please let me help your friends," he started to speak "I promise not to hurt them I only want to help them."

"(Why should we trust you?)" one Bunnelby said with a little threat in his voice.

"The fact that I saved your friend from a pokemon hunter. Oh before any of you freak, yes, out I can understand pokemon."

Many of the wild pokemon had their jaws drop, and some of them moved to let them through. Soon the other moved, and he smiled and approached the injured. He pulled out some potions and gaws wrap and went to work. He started with Diggersby by first spraying the potion on the burned spots on his arm, and ear. Then he wrapped the areas on Diggersby.

"(Thank…you)" the pokemon said.

"No problem," he replied with a smile on this face. "Ninetales. Can you help Bibaral?" he asked. She nodded then tilted her head in confusion.

"Just need to clean up," he pointed at the men on the ground.

While Ninetales cared for Bibaral's wounds he walked over to the men. Got some rope in his coat and tied them up to a tree.

"(Michael, I'm done.)" Ninetales announced.

"Good and now…" he was cut off by the sounds of police sirens. "Nice timing. Ninetales lets go."

They got their stuff but before they left Diggersby thanked them. He nodded and then he and Ninetales left as the police arrived.

"(So now what Michael?)," Ninetales asked.

"We head back to the hideout near Laverre City and rest. Hunter J will strike and I will stop her." He answered

"(It sounds simple but you couldn't get at least this far without Larry and his computer intelligence.)

"I know. I'm happy he is helping me but he is on my shoulder. I'll contact him tomorrow. We can chill out once we get to the hideout."

"(Ok I'm tired and hungry.)"

Michael chuckled as he took out a pokeball and threw it. It opened and the white light reveled Braviary. His one out of three flying types. Braviary screeched in delight. Michael rubbed his head and he liked it.

"Hey Braviary. Let's head back to the hideout it's getting late."

Braviary nodded and lowered himself for Michael and Ninatales to climb on top. Once they were on the flying type took to the skies. Michael looked at the full moon, it was beautiful and the he always loved the full moon.

" _Pokemon Hunter J… What am I going to do with you?"_ Michael thought.

In Hunter J's ship she sat in the captain's seat in the front of the ship. On her monitor a silhouette of a person. One of her clients who wanted the Diggersby and Bibaral.

"You lost the pokemon I assigned you!" the person said.

"He was there before I was." She answered.

"Well I would hang up but I am in a good mood today."

"So we are still in business?"

"Consider this your first and last warning."

Hunter J was silent.

"So what else to you want?" she asked.

"Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos." He answered. "I have been tracking the legendary bird pokemon for quite some time. When I come close they escape from me."

"And you want me to catch them."

He nodded. "I promise the pay will be much greater than what I originally assigned you. Do you accept?"

"So how do I start?" she said with a grin.

"I have someone who can help you. Step forward please."

The figure was a person with a much bulky body. With gizmos and gadgets around his belt, lots of them.


	2. The Natures of Laverre City

Chapter 2: The natures of Laverre City

Still flying in the moonlight sky Michael, Braviary and Nintales are headed to their hideout near Laverre City. They finally reached their destination, and lands near the pokemon center. Michael and Ninetales climbed off Braviary. They walked on a bridge and past the gym leader's gym; that was an ancient tree. They went left and into a hidden trail at the end that he knew. Walking a few more paces until they couldn't see behind them. Finally, they reached their hideout. The hideout itself was a very old house with vines all around it. Not the best looking but still sustainable. Looks like two story house. The house was on the edge of the circular field. Now the field was a big enough for the features it has. The field in front of the house was big. It has a small stream, rock cave, off to the side, and lots of habitat for pokemon that live with Michael. This was his hideout.

"Ah, home sweet home," Michael announced.

"(Thank Arceus! My legs are killing me.) Ninatales said.

As Ninetales ran to the house Michael looked around. The pokemon that are close or lived near him. The whole place was his and the pokemon's home. He shared it with whatever pokemon came to the field or he brought that were injured. They all help each other, so that everyone was happy. The door was slammed opened by Ninetales who ran all the way upstairs. Michael entered, shut the door and let out the rest of his pokemon. He released his team.

The interior was old but able last. A living room, kitchen, and his pokmeon's beds. The pokemon made their own. As this pokemon got comfortable he headed up stairs. The second floor was about medium size. With only two rooms right next to each other. The left one was empty. The right was Michael's room. His room had a bed sitting on the floor, computers on a deck, a wardrobe closet. He entered with Ninetales. She jumped on the bed and laid on it. Michael went to his desk and turned it on. The screens lit up and he started to type something in. He typed in a number and a window opened. It was black and an image popped open. It showed a bed in the back. Nothing happened until a person got in front of the camera. It was the same age as Michael but looks different. He had messy hair, wearing a solid blue shirt, and black pants.

"Hey Larry.," Michael greeted.

"Michael your alive," Larry joked.

"Very funny Larry. Oh and thanks for tracking down Hunter J."

"No problem Michael. That's what I'm here for and I don't mind helping a friend. So how did it go?"

"Same as usual. She shows up, tries to capture whatever, then I come in and stop her. Nothing new just the same old thing."

"Oh I see. Hey. If you catch Hunter J what are you going to do with her?"

"Honesty I don't know. She'll get away if she's in jail and gets away and disappears almost like me but she moves."

" _Yawn._ Well I'm going to bed but just think about it because we both know what she can do."

"Yeah. Well night dude."

"Night."

With that they both turned off their screens. Michael has stopped the pokmeon hunter countless times. She escapes and she's very good at that. Michael didn't worry too much about it. He shut down his computer, changed from his current wear to his pajamas. As he covered up for the night Ninetales jumped up and curled next to him. They drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Hidden Life

Chapter 3: The Hidden Life

The sun rose over the old house, meaning that it's morning. The pokemon near the house started to wake and going about. Michael was also waking up. He looked over his other side noticing Ninetales was not there.

" _She's already up,"_ he thought and smiled.

He got out of bed and went down stairs and seeing his pokemon with bowls in their mouths or paws.

"Okay give me a moment to freshen up then I'll feed you all," he said.

They all nodded as they headed to the kitchen and Michael went back upstairs. He brushed his teeth and put on black sweats. Heading back downstairs. He was now going to get his pokmeon their breakfast. Meanwhile Ninetales is chatting with her best friend Miltank.

"(Well hello daring.)" Miltank greeted.

Miltank is apart is Michael's team. She knows a lot about caring for pokemon of any kind. From scratches to bruises or status effects she knew what to do in any situation. She joined his team and was happy to be with them. Soon after that she and Ninetales were best friends ever since.

"(Hello Miltank. How are you?)" Ninetales asked. Miltank smiled and replied, "(Good. What do you think Michael has planned for the day?)

"(Maybe do some stuff around here. You know he does more than protecting people and pokemon. He's still human.)"

Miltank chuckled. "(Yes. Yes, he is darling.)"

"Hey!" Michael shouted. "Are you two going to let your food be eaten?"

Ninetales and Miltank eye rolled with smiles and went to their bowls while Michael went to get himself some food. Later, everyone was done eating some went out to play. Michael came out with a white tank top, jeans, and holding an axe.

Most of the smaller pokemon went out to play while Michael went around back. The area in the back was very small but he still made use of it. It consists of a garden area with a small area for cutting wood. He walked over to the log area. Taking a grip on the axe in the wood and pulling it out, then getting another log, sitting it on the stump straight up. With the axe over his head and one swing downward the log split in half. He kept on repeating the action for at least a few minutes. Satisfied that the amount he needs to warm the house he gets the split logs. Heading back to the house he spots Houndoom near to the entrance.

Houndoom acts more like a guard around the house. He makes sure that no enemies come near. If anyone comes near the house, well it's not best to explain.

"Hey Houndoom. Can you get the door for me?" Michael asked.

(Sure.) he answered.

Houndoom got up and reached for the knob and twisted it. He pushed the door open for Michael.

"Thanks." The Dark Pokemon nodded and went back to is post.

Tossing the wood in the furnace and lighting it with Ninetales flamethrower. Door closed and warmth spreads all over the house. The sun was setting some off the pokemon were heading back to their homes they made around the house. Michael decided before he calls it a day that he would head to Laverre town and have a "look" around. By looking around meaning his reputation as the watchdog or as some people call him the flame. He starts walking in the town with his signature look on. Night fell as everyone heading back to their homes. As he walked by he spots a little boy with a Patrat on his head. What the boy didn't know was a tall man in some sort of gang jacket and ripped pants.

"Hey kid!" he shouted.

The boy whipped around and based off his looks he was frightened.

"C-can I help you?" the boy asked nervously.

"Yeah. How about you give me your Patrat."

"What no way!"

"Heh. It's always the hard way."

He ran up, grabbed the boys Patrat, and pushes him to the ground.

His Patrat struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Patrat! Give him back!" as he runs up to him.

The thief pulls out a knife and holds it to Patrats' neck, "Ah ah ahhh. Get close to us and I slit your friend's throat," he threatened.

The kid takes a step back, frightened. His Patrat on the verge of tears knowing that he could possibly be taken away from this friend. As the thief backed up, Michael stepped up.

"He said let him go," Michael said. Dressed in his usual clothes. His hood over his head, armored boots, pants and coat, his bandana with a different design on it, a simple flame.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'll give you 5 seconds to let Patrat go or else I will punish you," Michael said.

"Like heck I'd listen to you," he said.

The thief looked for a few moments. Then very quickly he threw a throwing knife at Michael. Michael stood there as the knife was about to slice his face, but he caught the knife with his hands effortlessly just an inch from his face. He drops it on the ground his looking at the thief with a disappointed expression, hard to tell from the bandana.

"I warned you," his eyes squinting.

Before the thief could do anything, Michael quickly whipped out his Bo Staff and threw it like a javelin. The thief barely had a chance to dodge it as it knocked the wind out of him, forced to release Patrat. Michael ran up, drop kicked him, flipped up grabbed him and tossed him into a pile of trash. Groaning as the he laid there. Michael walked back to retrieve his Bo Staff and walked back and with one swing knocked out the thief.

"Patrat!" The boy said with joy. His Patrat ran up to him and they snuggled together.

Michael smiled with satisfaction and started to walk away. Before he could disappear into the darkness of the Laverre City the boy ran up to him.

"Mister! Thank you so much for helping us," he said.

"No problem," The flame said in a deep voice, and with that he was gone in the dark.

Michael returned to his hideout and into his night clothing. When he made way to the bed and got in with his Ninetales to his right he thought.

" _I'll probably track Hunter J down. If I want to stop her I've a step ahead of her."_

With that thought he let the drowsiness take hold.


	4. Hunter J's First Capture

Chapter 4: Hunter J's First Capture

The morning sun broke out, spreading its warmth to everyone. Breakfast was served to Michael's pokemon and everyone chowed down. Although curiosity hit Ninetales as she noticed Michael ate his food, fast and then went upstairs. She only ate half of her bowl and followed him. She entered his room and saw him on his computer.

"(Something wrong?)" she asked with worry.

"Hunter J and that's most of it. I need to find her." He said.

"(You always do this sort of thing.)" Raising her voice a bit.

"But I do it for a good reason, making sure no one suffers, like I did years ago."

(I just want…) she paused, (I just want you to be alright. When we first fought Hunter J. You were barely hanging on your own. And me, well…)

He took a deep breath in and out, he says, "I know, you almost got captured and sold. I don't want any pokemon to go through that and leave trainers heartbroken. And most of all, I don't want to lose you. The only pokemon in the world that keeps me in control, is you. If I lose you, then I have nothing.

Ninetales' eyes watered hearing that. He was right, both Ninetales and Michael needed each other since they both saw Michael's parent die in an explosion at his own house. Michael and Ninetales were the only ones who made it alive. Ever since then, Michael now protects people and pokemon as the vigilante, known to the people as" the flame."

Ninetales went up to his leg and nudged it, "(I'm… I,)" she was stopped by a hand on her chin.

"It's fine," he said smoothly and started scratching her chin. The fox pokemon was lost in his hands. "I know your trying to look out for me."

Soon his computer beeped crazy meaning that he had Hunter J's location. He stopped scratching Ninetales'chin.

"Alright. Let's see here. Ok she's in," he paused and he had a confused look on his face.

"(What's wrong?)" Ninetales asked.

"Well she's in the Kalos Power Plant area, odd. What is she up to?" he wondered.

He got of this computer and went to put on his vigilante outfit. Some accessories he had in his coat pocket like, his phone, Bo Staff, and pokeballs with his pokmeon in it; he carries more than a normal trainer would.

He looked at Ninetales who nodded. They both started to head out as Michael threw out his flying pokemon Braviary. They stood out in the front area of the hideout. They both got on Braviary and flew off to the Power Plant. A few minutes into the flight and Michael saw the power plant ahead and Hunter J's ship outside the building.

"Braviary," he said, "Let us down behind that large rock."

He nodded and started to descending and landed behind the rock. As they got off the bird pokemon, Michael called Larry.

"Larry, what's the security like?" Michael asked.

"Looks very tight. She's not in the building itself but around the back side."

"Ok then I just work my way around. Thanks, Larry."

"I'm always here," he said and hung up.

He returned Braviary to his pokeball. Around the power plant Hunter J' men patrol areas in which she is. Michael pulled up his mask and moved stealthy.

He hides behind a rock and sees a man with armor walking around with a stun gun in his hand. His pokemon would cause to much attention, so instead he took out his phone and tapped it once. The henchmen's phone rang and was texting. The message was fake, but it was a perfect distraction. Michael took this opportunity to run up behind him, took out his Bo Staff, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down. With one quick swipe of his Bo Staff on his face and knocked him out. Advancing to her ship he sees Hunter J and someone else beside her.

His phone rings, "Careful Michael," Larry warns, "I'm seeing more of her men near the ship on my screen. But I don't know who is next to her."

"Well, I'll make sure we greet," as he hangs up.

He gets closer until he sees Hunter J and the other person. He didn't that both knew he was there.

Hunter J didn't turn her head but spoke, "I know you're here vigilante, come on out." Michael stepped out and reviled himself with his mask up.

"Whatever it is your up to J you know I must stop you," he said.

"Yes I know, your usual "superhero" standards."

"I wouldn't call myself a superhero, but that is none of my importance. You know why I'm here."

"For me, it's obvious. But I am not alone as you see."

"And who is he?"

She clucked, "You'll find out soon enough." She turns to anonymous person. "Attack him."

The mysterious person walked toward Michael. This person was wearing, armor of some sort. A mask that covered his whole face and well protected.

Michael got out his bo staff and got into is stance. The person started fast walking then running toward Michael until they collided. Both being pushed back by the impact.

Michael started swinging his bo staff but only to be blocked effortless. With the one block the man did he drew his fist back and threw it forward, it hit Michael and sent him tumbling into a rock. Michael stood up with his looked deepened.

"Ok."

The man ran then jumped up to punch him in the face. Michael's eyes widen and jumped out of the way. But the man's movement didn't stop as he kept up punching. Michael dodged the best he could until it hit his side then front. Weakened by that he starts to fight back, getting two kicks to his front.

Hunter J watching in the distance until one of her men ran to her and said, "Hunter J, Zapdos is approaching."

"Good I'll get into position," she tossed out her Salamance and both flew high to the air.

Michael wasn't doing good. Mostly bruises on his body. The man walked over and extended his hands. Blades came out as he dragged them on the ground. He swings them trying to cut Michael. He dodged them and retaliated back with a jab with his staff. He slid a little and swung it and cut his cheek. Michael winced in pain.

The man picked him up and slammed him down. Michael groaned looking up to see blades high and ready to stab. One of his pokeballs shook on his belt. The man pulled his blade back and thrusted it forward. Soon and inch from his face Michael sees that the blade was stopped, he looks up to see fur of white and purple.

Mienshao blocked the blade with her paws. Michael took this opportunity to kick the man off him. Soon he sees Hunter J and Salamanca flying off.

"Ninetales and Braviary, after her," he called.

They jumped out from behind the rock and flew.

Michael and Mienshao took on the man. Both jumped up to come down hard on his head but was blocked and punched away. This was going to be a hard fight.

Meanwhile Braviary and Ninetales were following her. Hunter J turned around and saw them.

"Salamence use Hyper Beam."

Salamence turned around and fire a very strong beam of energy. Braviary used Air Slash and Ninetales used Flamethrower to counter it resulting in a huge explosion. Still flying high Ninetales and Braviary kept staying on her tail. Salamance turned his head and used Dragon Pulse. Ninetales used Solar Beam, using the sun's rays to charge it faster.

Before she had a chance to launch it huge cloud of lighting and thunder rolled in, but no rain. Instead the storm clouds got closer and in the eye of the storm was one of the legendary bird Pokemon, Zapdos. Bright yellow, pointy feathers flapping. Just what Hunter J wanted.

"Perfect, get the adhesive paste ready." She commanded, "But first, Hyper Beam." Salamance fired a beam of energy at Braviary and Ninetales, both falling out the sky.

Meanwhile, Michael and Mienshao are in the worst shape. Michael with multiple bruises on his body from head to toe. A cut on his leg throbbing in pain, and steadily bleeding. Mienshao on the other hand, paws throbbing red from trying to pierce the armor, legs barely supporting. Michael only looked to see Braviary and Ninetales falling and hitting the ground hard. Also, to see the cannons on her ship aim at Zapdos. The cannons fired a paste looking substance directly at the bird.

It landed a direct hit as the legendary bird fell to the ground. Hunter J walked up to it without words. Not even feared by it. She pointed the cannon on her arm and uttered the words, "Your mine." The cannon shot a beam that froze Zapdos into bronze.

"Excellent. One down, two more to go. Everyone pull out!" She commanded.

The man in armor walked back to Hunter J's ship leaving Michael standing with eyes beaming at him. Mienshao panting from the fight but still standing strong. Her ship flew off into the clear sky and disappears. Michael helped his Braviary and Ninetales up from the ground. He recalled Mienshao to her pokeball and he flew back to his hideout.


	5. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 5: The Hunt Begins

Back at the hideout were everyone was being healed by Miltank. Michael on the other hand was on his computer with Larry.

"She got away?" Larry asked.

"Yeah." Michael answered.

"I'm still tracking her, and if she moves then you move."

"Alright."

He hangs up and turns off is computer. Undressing out of his trench coat looking at the bruises that formed on him. Just looking at the bruises reminded him of that battle. He looked like he had more to offer than what he delivered. Shaking away the thoughts that swam in his head. At least he sees that he has lots of support. Larry, Ninetales, and even every pokemon living near him. It wasn't over.

(Are you alright?) Ninetales asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just have thoughts on my mind." He answered.

(Hunter J,)

He didn't answer.

(We'll get Zapdos back and get to the others before she does.)

"Yeah, but remined you they are wild, legendaries and sometimes they don't listen to reason."

(But remind you that you have me and every pokemon on your side.)

"Your right. That helped a lot," he stared for a moment, "well I probably get patched," and with that he felt. Leaving the fire fox giggling.

Wrapping bandages around his torso and arms while walking toward the kitchen area to the table. As he sat down he thought so what he said. Trying to get legendaries to trust him will be a challenge since there are evil people in the world. Or stupid trainers trying to catch them. Then his phone rang.

"Hunter J moved, near Terminus Cave, probably going for Moltres next." Larry said.

"I'm on my way." Michael replied as he hung up.

He got up from the chair and grabbed his pokemon team, Ninetales, Braviary, Meinshao, Tyrantrum, Slowbro, and Raichu for Terminus Cave.

Hello. Quick message I ran out of what to put for this chapter. Sorry. Also the reason I listed with my team was so I can get a field of using them in the next chapter. That's all I wanted to say but hope youenjoy and say around for chapter 6


	6. In The Dark

Hi guys. Sorry this took long, school is in. So with that it is going to take a little longer to get these chapters out. But enjoy this chapter I have for you.

Chapter 6: In the Dark

Standing in front of the entrance of Terminus Cave, Michael and Ninetales looked at each other and nodded. Michael pulls up his mask as both of them head in the dark cave.

Rusted mine carts, big lamps was all they saw along with the sound of Noibats and Zubats in the distance. Heading deeper in the mine as Michael keeps his eyes out for J and her men. So far nothing in the mines as they walked though.

Walking forward they see more old lights that still shine and wooden bridges that connected a few areas together. Still no signs Hunter J and Michael became suspicious.

"Ninetales can you sniff out anything in here?" He asked.

(You sure? Nothing has been in Terminus Cave for years) She answered.

"Yes, I'm sure and I haven't seen Hunter J yet," he said, and Ninetales points her nose in the air and started sniffing. Weird that Hunter J IS here like Larry said but she isn't here in the slightest. So where is the pokemon hunter.

(Sorry Michael, I couldn't pick up anything.) She affirmed.

"It's fine," he said in a comfortable voice.

" _Ok if she's not here then, where is she? I'll call Larry,"_ he thought as he took out his phone and dialed Larry.

"Yea," he answered.

"She's not here."

"What?"

"She's not here. You sure that your computer tracks their movement?"

"I'm sure."

Before Michael said another word, he hears voices on the other side of the wall. Getting closer he can make out some words. Two words that made him freeze in place, "Hyper Beam." He ran away from the wall. The wall behind him blew to bits and launching him off the ground and hitting his backside to a rock. Groaning as he got up to face his foes. Hunter J and the man in armor.

"You took the bait Vigilante," she started, "the false trail worked perfectly and now that you're here, I can put an end to you. Take care of him," she finished and walked off.

As her men surrounded him ready to deal with him, he shouted, "Ninetales, NOW!"

The fire fox pokemon jumped out from the rocks behind the men. Landing on one of the goons back and knocking him down face first in the ground. Michael ran forward and threw is extended staff that hit his head and rebounded back to swing it at their heads. Ninetales slid between his legs and snapping her teeth in his leg causing pain. Kneeling on one knee she used her hind legs to kick him toward Michael in which he punched him into the ground.

"Let's get J," he said and Ninetales nodded as they both raced to catch up with her.

Hunter J, some of her goon, and the man in armor where heading deeper in the cave to find Moltres. Continuing their search, they hear footsteps behind them and already knowing who. Hunter J growled, as Michael caught up with them.

"You can't get away from me," he said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Fine, I destroy you here and now. Salamence. Drapion. Destroy him," she released her pokemon, as well as her goons and their Golbats.

Ninetales stepped up and Michael reached in his coat and pulled out five pokeballs.

"Alright team, let's go," as he threw his pokeballls and released his team.

In a white light his team Mieshao, Braviary, Tyrantrum, Slowbro, and Raichu stood beside him and ready for battle. Michael ran at them full force as well as Hunter J's pokemon and goons. The man in armor ran toward Michael with his blades in his hands.

"Mienshao on me. Everyone else, attack," he ordered.

With Ninetales, Braviary, Tyrantrum, Raichu splitting off… wait where's Slowbro? He was still standing were they started. Gazing at nothing and standing still as a statue, oh boy. Michael forgets that Slowbro sometimes gazes off for no reason and not matter what he does he can't get the water-psychic pokemon to snap out of it. Michael mentally sighed, " _I deal with him later."_

Michael raised his bo staff while the man in armor raised his blades. Both metal clashed together sending sparks flying in the air. They pushed each other causing them to slide back. Michael charged at him jabbing his staff to him, for it to be blocked. The man in armor used one blade for defending himself and the other to slice sideways. This caused Michael to slide back a bit and then taking the man's arms moving them to the side, kick his leg causing him to buckle and finally Mienshao delivering a roundhouse kick to his head. Making him roll back then standing again, despite the mask that covered his entire face his eyes squinted in rage. Both Michael and Mienshao got into their fighting stances as the man in armor ran toward them. " _Hope everyone else is doing ok."_

Ninetales and the rest are doing just fine. Facing off against a dozen Golbats along with Salamence and Drapion. Ninetales and Tyrantrum facing off against Salamance and Drapion.

"Let's see if you two can fight without your trainer. Salamence, Dragon Pulse. Drapion, Pin Missle," she ordered.

Salamence fired a sphere of dragon energy while Drapion released a barrage of misslies forward at them, but they were prepared. Tyrantrum used Rock Slide, he roared as rocks fell from above landing in front of them like shield. This cause the Dragon Pulse and Pin Missiles to impact the rocks with a huge explosion. Also, shook the ground made it growled. Once the dust settled Ninetales used Quick Attack and running at Hunter J's pokemon.

"Hyper Beam," she commanded as the dragon pokemon fired a beam of energy. Ninetales moved fast, jumped on a rock and immediately sprang up into the air dodging the beam. Cancelling her Quick Attack in mid-air and breathing a stream of fire toward them and landing a direct hit. Tyrantrum stomping toward them while its tail glowed light green. Slapping the two with tremendous power right back to Hunter J. But they weren't going down easily as they raised again.

Hunter J grinned, "this is only the beginning," as Salamence and Drapion roared. Ninetales replied, (Bring it), as both sides charged.

Meanwhile the swarm of Golbats cornered the remaining pokemon Raichu, Braviary, and Slowbro. All back to back as lots of Golbats circle around them.

"Golbat, get them," one man called.

(Let's go then,) Raichu said as his cheeks sparked with electricity. Peeking at Slowbro, still hasn't moved, he sighed and when over to him, (Come... on…you,) but still didn't move, instead he and Braviary started to attack.

Five of the bat pokemon came at Raichu with Steel Wing, but he used his tail and sprang over them and unleashing a Thunder Bolt and connecting to them as they fell out of the air. Even though he got five of them two from the back came in and strikes him. The hit throwing him into a rock wall. Trying to get up he was getting hit front, back and center, he was being weaken. Braviary on the other hand was used Air Slash on most of them while being chased. He sees Raichu being beat down from below and dives down and lands. Crossing his wings together as they glowsed white and spreading them out releasing the blade saws and landing a hit. Raichu, with a few bruises, still stands. He thanks him with a nodded and nodded back. The five Golbats rose a little and used Supersonic. The sound waves got stronger as three others followed suite. Now both Raichu and Braviary were pinned down holding their heads.

However, they forgot Slowbro behind them watching his friends suffering. Then his eyes glowed blue. Raichu and Braviary still holding their heads.

However they forgot Slowbro behind them watching his friends suffering. Then his eyes glowed blue. Raichu and Braviary still holding their heads as the sound was terrible enough, it all stopped. The horrible sound stopped as both looked up. The Golbats had a blue-ish glow and they floated in place until they were thrown back hard into the wall.

Raichu looked at Slowbro who's eyes stopped glowing and went back to standing as still as a statue...again.

(Um, thanks?) Raichu said confused and then started to fight back.

Michael and Meinshao knocked back against the wall breathing heavily. Mienshao jumped up as her paw glowed green-ish to bring Drain Punch down on the man's head. Only to be blocked with one arm and he grabbed the long furs and tossing her away. Michael got into a stance, ready to fight back. Until his phone rang.

"Larry I'm kind of busy here," he said quickly.

"I know. I know, but temperatures in the cave started to rise," Larry in formed.

"What do you mean?"

Then the ground started to shake almost knocking them down. In the middle of the area started cracking and a huge fire busted out and a shadow in the fire. The shadow flapped its wings and the heat blasted into everyone's face, it reveled itself. Moltres.


	7. Warming Up

Hi guys. Had no school today so extra time for me, yay! Final finished so hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: Warming Up

It flapped its flame covered wings and opening its big blue eyes. Looking upon everyone how started in awe. Hunter J showed a grin. Moltres looked around and saw these strangers stared at him.

"Don't move a muscle," Michael whispered.

Even the slightest move will cause the fire bird Pokemon to attack, like most wild Pokemon. Michael stepped back slightly and very slowly. Until he stepped on a small rock and crushing making a small "crunch" and caused Moltres to immediately turn his head and fires a steam of fire.

"Crud."

He jumped out the way as the flames missed him. Moltres continued to fire while Michael dodged all the Flamethrowers that were coming at him. Hunter J was watching from the side lines, not even taking cover.

"When Moltres takes out the vigilante, capture it," she ordered and her goon nodded.

Michael still dodging the stream of flames, he was getting tired. Then Moltres shot one more Flamethrower, yet when he tried to dodge the explosion launched him in the air into a rock wall. He fell to the ground groaning on his back, so he tried to get up but only able to kneel on one knee. Moltres breathing deeply as it prepared to used Flamethrower once more. Moltres roared and fired line of fire, and Michael stands up while shaking; still weak from all those dodges. He released the stream of flames as it rocketed towards him. He closes his eyes for the worst, but nothing happened. He opens his eyes and sees that Ninetales' Flamethrower, Raichu's Thunderbolt, and Slowbro's Scald pushing back the powerful Flamethower. It ended with an explosion. When the smoke cleared, his pokemon in front of him in a defensive position. Then Moltres flies forward a bit, but Ninetales let out a low growl as a warning not to get to close. Then Moltres spoke.  
(Why do you protect this human?)

(Why did you attack us?) Ninetales questioned.

(I heard battling noises and tiny rocks kept landing on my head,) saying the last part in annoyance.

"Oh umm… sorry, but Moltres please we need to-," Michael stopped as Hunter J pointed her arm cannon and fired.

"Moltres move!" he shouted and shoved Moltres out of the way as it went past them.

"Don't bother leaving," Hunter J stepped up and aimed her cannon.

Michael and everyone was surrounded, but that wasn't going to stop him. He has an idea.

"Tyrantrum, Rock Slide," he commanded.

The dragon roared and huge rocks fell and landed in front of them blocking their view. Hunter J walked around and saw that they were gone. Her eyes narrowed, "find them."

Meanwhile in the air Moltres, Michael, and his team, recalled in their pokeballs except Ninetales, were flying away. Michael and Ninetales flying on Braviary were flying next to Moltres, so far it has been a quiet one. Moltres broke the silence.

(I still can't believe that your helping me, or are you trying to double cross me.)

Michael smiled a bit. "If I wanted to you wouldn't be flying side by side me. Besides that's not me, honest."

(Then why are you doing this? Personal gain?)

"No," he sighs "I don't want to see anyone, people or pokemon suffer like I have."

(Suffer?)

"It's really complicated, and hard to explain."

(I see.)

Another wave of silence fell on them, until Moltres looks down below them and see two young trainers. A boy and a girl wearing blue and pink waved upward, but not to Moltres. Michael saw them and waved back. The boy and girl started to chase them,but they didn't get as far due to flying over some trees just out of their reach. Moltres looked back where those two were.

Moltres turned to Michael again. (Why did those little humans wave to you?)

"I don't know their names, but I do know that I saved them from harm," he started to explain, "A while back I remember that those two were terrified of some thug that threatened them. If I wasn't there, I don't know what could have happened."

Moltres looked at him in amazement. He thought all humans were bad, but turns out they're still some good humans.

(Um, thank you for your help back there.)

Michael smiled, "No problem," and went back to staring into the distance.

Moltres went back to staring at the distance as well, until a random Hyper Beam shot from nowhere. Moltres looked between Michael and the incoming beam of energy. He closed his eyes and opened them again and flew a little out ward.

"Moltres?" He wondered and turned to him.

Then Moltres came back and knocked Braviary out of the area. Moltres took the hit in the back and roared in pain. Michael growled.

"Braviary, level out," Braviary stopped spinning and flew back to Moltres. More Hyper Beams came toward him, "Whoa!"

Braviary was dodging side to side, but one beam came straight to them. Moltres panted from the pain on his back, yet he looks up to see another beam headed straight for them. Moltres flies fast and gets in front of them and his back gets hit again.

"Moltres no!" Michael shouted.

(Human…you care…for people and pokemon.) Hunter J on Salamence flies behind them.

(I may have misjudged you before.) She aimed her cannon.

(I'm happy you helped me as best as you could) Her cannon fires.

(Now it's my turn you help you) The beam hits Moltres turning him to a bronze statue.

Hunter J's ship appears under them and catches Moltres.

"How can he help you when he is the one who needs helping," Hunter J said.

Michael gritted his teeth and tightened his fists harder than he ever could.

"Braviary, Air Slash now!" he said in rage.

Braviary did as told and launched the glowing buzz saws toward her. However, Salamence fired Hyper Beam again piercing through the Air Slash and lands a hit. Ninetales, Braviary, and Michael falling from the air. Hunter J flies away to her next and last target, Articuno.


	8. Cold AS Ice

**Hi guy. Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with school. Have been traveling for Thanksgiving (Happy belated Thanksgiving.) Now that is out of the way, enjoy chapter 8 and review**

Chapter 8: Cold as Ice

Michael, Braviary, and Ninetales falling from the sky unconscious and limpness like ragged dolls. Michael slowly opens his eyes, then widely open them in surprise.

"Woah! Ok ok don't panic," he breath in and out.

He skydived toward Braviary and started to shake him awake.

"Come on, come on Braviary, wake up!"

With the constant shaking he was doing he did wake up Braviary. The bird pokemon spread its wings out and slows his falling momentum to catch Michael. Michael lands on Braviary's back again, then Ninetales falls into Michaels arms. Braviary flew away with Michael and Ninetales on his back in the distance.

"Let's head back to the hideout, so we can take breather."

Braviary flew back to the hideout and this whole chasing thing seems familiar to him. Usually HE is the one being chased by other bad guys, and now he's becoming the chaser. He shook off the thoughts and now focused on his next plan.

Back at the hideout Ninetales getting healed up by Miltank, and they were having a chat.

(What happened to you?) asked Miltank as she wrapped Ninetales' torso.

(Blasted out of the sky by Hyper Beam,) she said with little expression, (Something else happened too.)

(What darling?)

(The way Michael commanded Braviary to attack. He sounded mad, or maybe raged.)

Milktank finished wrapping the bandages and sat down at Ninetales' side.

(Well maybe from being the vigilante all the time.)

Ninetale tilted her head in confusion, (What do you mean?)

(Well being the hero that pokemon and humans look up to can be a lot to handle,) she explained, (Able to fight all the time, and staying here in some hidden forest behind a town, and taking care of us. You know things like that.)

Ninetales shook her head, (No. He loves what he does and he loves all of us. People and pokemon, and most of all me. I think it's because he's with legendary pokemon. Moltres saved us from getting blasted, so I guess he's having a hard time trying to get everyone back.)

Milltank stood up, (Whatever it is I hope he'll be alright,) Miltank walked away while Ninetales heads for their room upstairs. Before Miltank went outside she also called out, (Ninetales.) She stopped.

(Keep an eye out for him. He's a keeper,) Miltank left.

Ninetales smiled at that and processed upstairs. Inside Michael was sitting at his desk with his head buried into his hand. Ninetales slowly entered the room and walked up to him. She tapped him on his leg and he turned to where Ninetales was.

(Are you okay?) She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He asked.

(Just making sure. Are you under stress or something?)

Michael lifted a brow, "No…What are you trying to say?"

Ninetales breaths in and out and says, (The way you attacked back when you had a disadvantaged in power. The way you commanded Braviary with rage in your voice. Like that kind of stuff is what I'm talking about.)

Michael's thoughts came flooding back to his mind. He wanted to tell her that he really didn't mean it. He was trying to protect Moltres, but then he ended up protecting him. He feels like he failed to protect Moltres, and in the end, he got Ninetales and Braviary hurt for nothing. That has been eating him up for a while now. He snapped out of his thoughts and tried to get answer.

"Well…You see I…" He was cut off by his computer screen turning on.

"Michael!" shouted by Larry, and Michael sighed in relief.

"I need an alert or something on this thing. Sometimes you pop more frequently like an ad." Larry laughed.

"Very funny. Anyway, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I have a possible location on where Articuno is. Bad news is I can't find Hunter J," he said.

"It's fine, but the good news is we can get to Articuno," Michael said, "What do you have on its location?"

Larry typed something on his side of the screen and images popped up on Michael'side, "Here's one location where Articuno might be."

On Michael's screen, a picture of Frost Cavern. Little images of the interior show up on his screen. Mostly ice, ice, and more ice, but more importantly Articuno.

"Cool, no pun intended. Alright I will be there." He looks at Ninetales. "You think you'll be ready?"

She looks at her bandage and nods, (I should be,) she says with a little worry.

"Well take it easy, but if the going gets tough hide behind something, okay."

Even though she didn't like the idea of hiding, but she is hurt so she has no choice. Okay.

Both headed down stairs and outside. The air was cool and relaxing as it was blowing on their faces. Michael called out Braviary once again.

"Hey Braviary, I forgot to say sorry after my recklessness, so I'm sorry," he rubs under his chin in which he nudged with affection. "Thank you, my friend. This time we're going to Frost Caverns."

The bird pokemon frowned. "I know you don't like the cold, but hopefully else aren't there for long," he assured.

Braviary's frown turned normal while still looking at the ground. He crouched to the ground to allow Michael and Ninetales to climb on his back. Spreading his wings, he took off into the skies.

On their way to Frost Caverns the air was getting cooler and cooler as they got closer. Ninetales picked the perfect time to catch up on the conversation.

(You still haven't told me.) He looked at her.

"Oh, well you see…" he told a deep breath, "I don't mean to get angry and as a result you and Braviary got hurt. I won't do it again." He hugs the fox pokemon, and being careful of her injuries.

(Please. You kind of scared me.) They both chuckled.

They stopped laughing when a very cool breeze blew in their faces. Then snow fell from the sky. Michael released Ninetales and looked below and sees Dendemile Town. Snow falling from the sky, and the air was cold that you can see your own breath. People out and about walking and even some kids having small snowball fights. A warm smile spread across it face seeing the amount of happiness in this town.

Almost to their destination Michael felt something vibrate beneath him. He looks to see Braviary squinting and shivering through the snow.

"Braviary, you don't have to push yousel- "he was interrupted by a blast of wind and snow in his face. "Whoa!"

He put on his mask, but even that can't stop the roar of cold air and snow out of his face. Braviary wobbled around trying to regain his balance. Michael sees the cave entrance.

"Braviary, land near the entrance!" Braviary lands still shaking from the blizzard. Michael caught a quick glance at Hunter J's ship in the blizzard.

They're finally in cavern entrance, yet it felt a little colder in there than outside. Braviary shivered like crazy, he really doesn't like the cold.

"Ok Braviary return. Stay warm," he called back the bird pokemon to his pokeball.

The interior looked more beautiful than the images. You can see yourself everywhere you look. Even though it was cold outside, it was a little warmer. Surprise it's not melting. Besides all that they had two missions, find Hunter J and Articuno.

"The only place I know is somewhere up top. Let's go," both processed to the top level, but also unknown to who was following them.

Slipping and sliding their way through Frost Caverns trying to get to the top. Then, they came toward a freezing cold river that not even fire types can stay in that long. It was not problem for both because a certain water type has that covered. Sending out Slowbro that doesn't care about temperatures. Throwing out Slowbro out of his pokeball and appearing in the river. Michael carefully stepped on Slowbro's back from one side to the other, without hurting him. Once he was across Ninetales leaped with light paw steps Slowbro barely felt, or never felt at all. Landing beside him as he called Slowbro back.

Going up one more level to find them in an empty room, of course in ice. Ice, Ice, and more ice is all they see, no Articuno or Hunter J in sight. Michael and Ninetales searched the entire room and still found nothing.

"Ok, where is Articuno?" He asked

(Maybe already got the warning.) She answered.

Neither knew the answer and kept searching. Michael felt something cold on his back. He stopped and turned around and saw nothing. Ninetales felt a cool breeze in her face almost making her shake slightly. They backed up to a back to back defensive stance. On Michael's side he sees a large, more light blue, figure walk out of the mist small ice crystals. Articuno showed herself after her playing around with the two. They loosened up and walked up to her.

"Articuno, hello I'm- "  
(The vigilante of Kalos.) She finished for him.

"Yea. Listen we need to go before- "

"I show up and beat you, yes." Hunter J walked out of the entrance.

Michael groaned, "No one lets me finish," and took out his bo staff.

"If you wanted to suffer the same thing twice," Hunter J took out her pokeball, "then so be it."

Before she could throw it and release Salamence, Articuno got in front of bothof them.

(I will not allow you to harm anyone.)

"A foolish attempt."

Articuno sighed, (How about a deal?)

"Articuno, what are you doing?" Michael asked concern.

Articuno turned to Hunter J.(If I go with you, will you leave them alone?)

Articuno was willing to sacrifice herself for the vigilante.

"No, you can't do this Articuno. I will protect you," he responded.

(You will find a way to get all of us back,) she walked forward to the pokemon hunter.

"What is this? You're willing to get captured to protect the one that is protecting you.," Hunter J grins and aims her cannon, "at least it makes my job easier."

Firing her cannon turning Articuno into bronze. A pad flew over to retrieve the petrified pokemon. Michael only watched as the pokmeon was carried back to her ship.

"We have no more business here. Pull out," she commanded and walked out of the area.

Michael couldn't do anything at this point but. Michael sprinted outside of the caverns to see her ship taking off. Hiding behind rocks and took out his phone and started tapping the screen.

" _Come on."_ He mentally cursed, " _Yes!"_

He looked over and then to the skies to Hunter J' ship gone. Ninetales walked out to meet up with him.

(What do we do now?) She asks.

"See has all three legendary pokemon. The hunters over, but the mission is continuing," he calls out Braviary, "let's head back."

He and Ninetales climbed on Braviary's back and flew back to the hideout.


	9. End Of The Line

Hi guys it's me. I have so many things to say, but don't worry they aren't long I'll make them short. So... New Year, I know it's late to say it, but still love saying it. 2. Today is my Birthday. Today is going to be MY day(not as in only caring about myself) as in a normal day for me just doing what I do best. Finally 3. Enjoy Chapter 9, review, and let me know how I can improve my writing. Thank you for your patients.

Chapter 9: End of The Line

Back at the safe house Ninetales outside soaking the rays of the sun. She thought of when Articuno was willing to sacrifice herself, and told both that we will get all three back somehow. She turned to go inside, upstairs and to the room. Michael typing fast on his computer and staring at it. Ninetales behind him trying to peek over his shoulders, but he kept on typing and typing.

(Now what are you doing?) She asked.

"Give me one second. Got it!" He pressed one button.

His screen went black and several words appeared.

 ** _Loading…_**

 ** _Systems Online_**

 ** _Grip Access_**

Finally, his screen goes bright and the light fades out to a clearer image.

"Sweet," he said

(What is this?) She asked.

"I placed a bug on her ship," he explained, "I can see and hear everything. Luckily no one can see me or notice the intrusion."

(I'm not a computer geek like you.) She said boldly.

He chuckled, "Ok let's see if I can get to her main deck."

(How?)

"We ride the cameras."

The doors to reveal another camera. He jumps from camera to camera seeing different part of the ship. All they see are lots and lots of guards, yet some he captures go straight to jail, Hunter J must have lots of them. Finally, reaching the two metal doors. No one gets in unless they're a member of the pokemon hunter. Luckily Michael didn't have to. He turns the camera to the left a bit and finds a key pad. Pressing a button, he began is hacking magic.

Loading on his screen, then is hacks in the pad. He sees a puzzle of numbers, but it was an easy task for him. He keeps typing away to connect data lines to the lock, like a puzzle. The lock switched to a unlock and he was in, almost. It got Michael to another puzzle to unlock. This time he was under a time limit of one minute. No problem for him, so he kept turning and turning and unlocked it with only thirty seconds to spare.

Now, he was in. Camera that is right above the door was Michael's eyes. He sees more of her men, obvious, the three legendary bird pokemon encased in their bronze prisons, and next to them Hunter J sat in her chair at the front of her ship. Michael wondered how to get them back. Then, on of her man at the controls turns to J. Luckily Michael can hear them.

"Sir, we have a transmission," he said.

"From who?" She asked.

"Your client, sir"

"Yes, put him on," she said as her screen lighted up and the mysterious person appeared

"Hunter J, your status." He began.

"I have your merchandise right here," she gestured next to her, "And you have mine."

He pulls a case to the screen and opens it to reveal lots of money in it, this made Hunter J grin.

He closes it up and locks it, "We're both good on what we want and tell me, how is my henchmen holding up?"

She turns and sees him standing there, "Fine, and easily can take on the vigilante with no problem."

Michael knew that was a lie. No matter how big or evil they are they always go down. He zooms in to see if the profiler would pick up on his data. Results came back negative.

" _He is also of the grid,"_ he thought to himself and continued to listen in.  
"I have a location to where we can meet up, here," a map appeared on the screen, "The Sea Spirit's Den."

Michael made a note of that.

"I will meet you there," she said.

"Good, see you there," he finished and her screen went dark.

Michael had everything he needs to finally stop Hunter J and her client. On his screen, a red warning triangle flashed with a clock counting down from thirty second. It means he has thirty seconds before the security system detects the intrusion. With fifteen second to go, he closed out of the hack.

 ** _Logging off_**

 ** _Grip Access_**

His screen returned to its normal screensaver. This is perfect, he knows where, and who will be there.

(Well?) She said.

"Well what?" He asked confused.

(Are we going or not?)

"Like this second?"

(Yes.)

"No. Not after the last time," he said, "This time we'll plan."

Ninetales was relieved to hear that from him. She can finally let her wound heal without it being interrupted. She felt her head being rubbed with the softest touch, she purred.

"You go. I'll call everyone when ready," he told her.

She nodded and exited the room. Michael went to get his vigilante coat and some needle and string. Stitching up a few holes in his coat, from the previous fights. Although, it does give him time to think, every battle. Rushing into battle was his problem and a little stronger than him. The client coming with guards, so the numbers increase on the enemy side. Sewing the last hole, he relies that he and his team will be out numbered. What else can he do? He widens his eye as the only option pops in his head, ambushing. Hunter J did it to him, so why not do it back. He put on his coat and made his way down stairs.

He finds Ninetales on the curled up on the couch, he walks over to her.

"I got it." He said.

(What?) She says lifting her head up.

"We're going to ambush Hunter J and her client, tonight."

She thought over the situation, (What about-)

"The guards," he finished for her, "We'll provide cover while someone gets the legendaries out of the place."

She thought over it more still unsure, but again he is the only person who she trusts. With no other problems. (Let's go.)

Michael went outside while Ninetales undoes the bandages. Her side has fully healed itself. She goes outside to see Michael standing next to Braviary getting ready to take off. Both hop on to Braviary's back. "Sea Spirit's Den."

He flapped his wings and into the skies toward the destination. Flying in the air, he was going over the plan.

"So, once we get there we are going to be hiding until they all get there."

Braviary squawks and Michael looked over his head to see a small cave they were approaching. Braviary lands in front of the entrance. They walk into the cave. The interior was wet with water dripping from the ceiling, puddles form on the ground, and mostly rocks on the sides of the wall.

"Alright, let's get this done," he said and tossed out his team.

Everyone appeared out of the white flash in front of him.

"Guys, this is where we are finally going to stop Hunter J for good. We got," he looked on his phone, "A minute. Go and hide, "they all nodded."

Everyone scrambled to hide somewhere in a small cave. The only thing they could hide behind was large rocks, but Tyrantrum could only crouch to blend in. Five seconds remaining, everyone was in position, so with time up they wait.

A few moments and Michael hears something loud outside. It's her. She walks in the cave with a few of her many henchmen.

"The client will be here shortly, sir." Her henchmen told her.

"Good." She said.

Michael and Ninetales peeked his head over and saw Hunter J, her henchmen, and that man in armor. Getting past all the defense was going to be a problem, but also the legendary birds weren't out with them.

" _Probably inside the ship still. She's going to bring them out when her client gets here."_ He thought.

He hears something else outside. A strong breeze hit the cave to where Michael can feel it behind the rocks. It whirls down as it powers down its engine. He sees someone else enter the cave. A very tall man in a black suit, black glasses, and black shoes. Very light skinned, hard to tell eye color with the glasses, and smooth dark hair. Appears to be about thirty. He approaches Hunter J.

"You have the merchandise?"

She motions her goons to bring out the legendary birds. He presses a button and the enclosed capsules containing three bronze birds levitated out to her.

"Yes," she replied, "Do you have my money?"

One of his guards pulls out a briefcase with a lot of money in it. Hunter J smirked.

"You ready?" Michael whispered. Everyone nodded and pulls up his mask, "Raichu, NOW!"

Before they exchanged, Raichu jumped out from behind the rocks to unleash Thunderbolt. The bolts of electricity blast the ground knocking everyone back. The dust spreading throughout the cave provided excellent cover. Mienshao and everyone followed suit.

Mienshao jumped to deliver a flying kick, nailing him in his front causing him to roll back. She then immediately roundhouse kicked another behind her. Raichu comes down with Brick Break on two of Hunter J's men and successfully landing the ground. Two other men tried to punch the electric mouse, but he slides under them and activates Iron Tail. Flipping up and swinging from the side knocking them on floor unconscious. Tyrantrum swiping lots of them with Dragon Tail slamming them into the rock wall and Braviary in the air firing Air Slash after Air Slash as cover. Michael and Ninetales up against five people, but it was no problem for them. They ran at the pair with their pokeballs. Nintales' eyes glowed bright and small orbs of psychic energy circled around her. They stopped and launched toward the guards stunning them in place. While Ninetales worked the Psyshock, Michael ran forward his staff clutched in his hand. Swinging left and right knocking two of them away. A Psyshock blast came from behind Michael, he tilted his head and missed him. It hit the man causing him to stumble back a bit, so Michael swung downward on his head and the other guard tried to come from his back. Michael quickly took the dazed body and put it in front of him, absorbing the punch. He shoved it forward, jumped and kicked with both legs and sent both rolling away. One guard took the change to attack, yet he blocked it and elbowed his back. Ninetales sprinted and jumped to tackle him to the ground.

On the other side of the smoke Hunter J stood at the entrance until her men came back with the briefcase full of money.

"Good. Let's pull back. Our business is done." She said. "Sir."

The cloud dust lifted to reveal lots of bodies on the ground unconscious. Everyone heavily breathing from the fight, yet all who remain is the client.

"Wait, where's Hunter J?" He questioned.

Then the wing from the entrance of the cave kicked up again. He sees her ship taking off. Her client runs toward it, his suit blowing in the wind.

"Where are you going!?" He demanded

"I got my pay, but you get the vigilante," she said as her ship lifted from the ground and before it disappeared, "my work is done."

Her ship vanished in the sky due to her cloaking device. Michael tried to set them free, but when he got close he saw a shadow over him, looks up and jumps back when the man in armor smashed the ground. He takes his stance with the daggers in his hand ready to fight. Michael on the opposite side with his staff gripped in his hand and his Pokemon in their battle stance.

The client went to push three large cages to his helicopter, "Finish them, while get these out of here." He pushed but didn't move them, he's not the strongest. The man in armor understood. Michael stepped up," Let's finish this."

Both sides ran toward each other in full force. Michael and the man in armor clanged their weapons together, sparks flying. The man quick jabs with his knifes, but Michael blocks them with one swing. The man tackles him to the floor and pins his arm down with his foot. Raising the blade, but couldn't bring it down. He looks and sees Mienshao holding his hand back, looks forward and Raichu's, now steel tail, slam into his mask. Forcing him away, Raichu charged at him. Raichu runs around and around the man in armor trying to consfuse him. He fails to do so, but avoids the punchs. Raichu uses Iron Tail and hits him as an counterattack. Hits once, twice, and for a third time, but the man in armor had enough of it. Raichu ran around for another strike, jumped and swinger its tail one more time. The man in armor caught his Iron Tail with one hand, stopping the electric mouse it's tracks. He then slammed him in the ground, still with his tail in his grip. Then tugged again to the right in the ground again. Raichu has enough of this and used Thunderbolt to make him lose his grip. Meinshao's used Drain Punch in hopes to sap away some energy. He blocks the attack and his blade pulled back to finish her off. Purple-ish energy came flying and hits him dead on. Stumbling backwards and releasing his grip, Ninetales runs in with Quick Attack and slams into him hard, sliding him back.

The man in armor came running forward ready to finish this battle once and for all. Michael had the exact same thing in mind and prepared to call out moves.

"Ninetales, Quick Attack into Flamethrower," she ran leaving behind a trail of white light behind her. She jumps and bounces off the armor and unleashes stream of fire, he slides back more. As she landed Michael called out another," Minshao, Drain Punch." She sprints forward, blocks and knocks away a punch, and hits in his chest plate. Michael runs and sees a crack on the chest plate. Perfect opportunity for the final strike. "Raichu, Thunderbolt." Michael held his staff in the air as electricity flow in the staff, and made an electrical staff. Michael charges forward, and in rage the man tries to punch him, but he blocks it. Finally, with all his might he swing it horizontal and smashes it on his chest plate. The crack widens across the whole plate and he flings to the rocky wall. Slams into the wall, then hits the floor, and falls unconscious. Down and out once and for all, and all that's left is the client, who is still trying to push the legendary birds out.

The client turns and sees Michael along with his pokemon staring intensely at him. He growled and continued to push the heavy containers out. He turns around and bumps into Slowbro with a confused look. His eyes glow blue-ish and the client was lifted in the air. Michael goes over and pull the lever at the bottom of the containers. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno were free at last.

(It finally feels good to stretch,) Zapdos said and stretched.

(Feels good to breath the fresh air of freedom,) Moltres turned to Michael, (I knew you would come back.)

(Indeed,) Articuno said, (And with that we thank you deeply.)

Michael rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh, Heh. It was no pressure. Alright, let's get out of here."

(Wait. What about those two?) Moltres pointed to the client and man in armor.

"Well…" He felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Slowbro, who pointed outside of the cave. Michael peaked around the corner and finds police boats headed toward them.

"Leave them here. Let the justice handle them," he returns Slowbro and everyone else except Braviary and Ninetales. The client fell to the floor with a smack.

They take their leave from the cave as the boats came. Once in the sky they fly in the direction of Michael's hideout.


	10. Tying Up Loose Ends

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hi guys it's me again and this is the final chapter. I finished my first fanfic and it I feel good about it. Enjoy and thank you all for reading. In the future I will update my profile for the next fanfic I will be writing so stay tooned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 10: Tying up Loose Endsbr / /spanspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sun setting over the horizon as three legendary birds and Braivary, along with the vigilante and Ninetales on his back, fly toward it. Michael and Ninetales hoping to get back to the hideout to relax. He was planning to track her again, but something was holding him back from doing it. No one. One day she will face the consequences because of one bad move. He pushed back the rushing thoughts and focused on the relaxing ones. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He turns to Ninetales. "Ready to head back?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(Definitely. Still what about-) Michael covered her mouth, "I'm done," he said calmly, "We can't focus one thing forever. Besides if she comes up again then we'll deal with her." He took his hand away and she nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Plus, I know what I'll be doing for a while," Ninetales lifted a brow, "Getting stronger with everyone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(And we'll all grow strong together,) Both hugged each other, Braviary cawed, and Michael felt a few of his pokeballs in his pockets jump a little./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He turns to the legendary bird Pokemon. "What about you guys?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(Maybe head back to our original location,) Moltres answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(No,) Zapdos said quickly, (After the attack we witness there is no point going back to the same place.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""He has a point. This time try hiding a different location."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(Very well, but what about all of you then?) Articuno asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""We have a place." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(I guess this is where are go our separate way,) Moltres said and the others stopped as well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Michael stopped as well, "I guess so."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(Well in this case we thank you for rescuing us from that Hunter.) Moltres said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(And hope your future is as bright as ours.) Articuno said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Thank you. Thank you all and same to you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They split off in opposite directions. The further and further away they get Michael still had a feeling that they would be close together. Braviary descending from the air to the hidout. They got of Braviary's back and proceed in the hideout while Braviary went around the house to rest. Michael let everyone out of their pokeballs and they were fast asleep on their place in or out the house. Michael peeked out the window: it was already night. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He looked at Ninetales, "Ready to call it a night?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(Yeah, -*em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"yawn* /emI'm ready.) She answered tiredly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They headed up stairs to their room. The one window was filled with moonlight that lit up the whole room. Ninetales was already on the bed while Michael removed his outfit and into some long sweats and black tank top. He climbed in the bed and pulled some covers to him and Ninetales got comfortable resting on his right side. He wrapped his arm around and she accepted and fell into a deep sleep. Michael gazed at the ceiling knowing that Hunter J and more horrible people are out there. His eyes drooping and finally closed allowing him in the dream world./span/p 


End file.
